Request Drabbles
by Anneliza
Summary: Story requests. Zemyx, MarVex, XemSai, XigXalLux, Axel/Rena, Leon/Cloud, AkuRoku, FrUK, SoKaiKu, Vin/Cloud, SaiDem, etc...
1. Present

'Axel owes me big time for making me pick his book up!' Demyx thought as he strolled into the Twilight Town bookstore.

As he walked through the aisles he looked for books that might interest him.

In one of the smaller aisles Demyx saw Zexion.

Zexion was in a corner that hid him from prying eyes as he read a book with interest.

A worker suddenly ran up to him.

"Are you planning on buying that?" he demanded.

Zexion jumped and looked up.

The worker obviously thought he was just some street kid that had snuck into the bookstore to steal books.

Zexion flushed and pulled out the munny in his pocket and counted it.

He looked back up at the man with a sheepish expression.

"I didn't think so!" the man yelled.

He picked Zexion up by the back of his cloak and threw him outside.

"And don't come back here!" he shouted before he slammed the door shut.

Demyx watched as Zexion stood up, brushed himself off, and walked away slowly.

He knew that being thrown out of a bookstore had probably crushed Zexion.

Demyx picked up the book Zexion had been reading and walked up to the counter with it.

"How much is this book?"

The clerk looked at him with a bored expression and put her nail file down to take the book from him.

"This one? Fifteen hundred."

Demyx paled.

'You sure like expensive books, Zexion.'

Demyx counted the munny in his pocket.

'1,600. I can't afford anything for myself now.'

The picture of Zexion's face, alight with happiness, while he read the book burst into Demyx's face.

Then the picture of Zexion as he got up and walked away was burned into his mind.

He handed the munny to the clerk.

"I also have to pick up a book for 'Axel'?" he asked unsure of the title.

The clerk walked into a back room and came out with a small book a few minutes later.

Demyx took the books from her and left.

Demyx found Zexion sulking in the castle's library.

Zexion had his face in his lap but his head darted up as he heard the footsteps approaching.

Demyx was amazed he hadn't portaled away, but when he saw Zexion's face he knew why.

Zexion's eyes were rimmed in red and his nose was dripping slightly.

"Oh hi Demyx," he said quietly.

Demyx kneeled down next to the crying boy and scooped him into his arms.

"Ssh Zexy," he whispered. "Don't cry. Especially not today."

Zexion stopped crying and instead a hiccupping noise emanated from him.

"W-What's today?"

Demyx pulled away to look Zexion in the face.

"Do you really not remember?"

Zexion shook his head.

"It's your birthday."

"What?"

"Your birthday," Demyx repeated. "The day you were born."

"Demyx, I don't have a birthday."

"Yes you do."

"If you're talking about Ienzo's birthday, I don't know it."

"No, not Ienzo's birthday. Yours Zexion."

Zexion just looked blankly at him.

Demyx sighed.

"Today is the day you became a Nobody."

Zexion's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot," he whispered.

"I didn't!" Demyx chirped. "I got you a present!"

"Really?"

Demyx nodded happily.

"Come see!"

He pulled Zexion to his feet and out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Zexion asked as Demyx dragged him through the halls.

"You'll see!" Demyx sang over his shoulder.

Demyx opened his door and led Zexion in.

"Just sit patiently and I'll be right back!"

He quickly kissed Zexion's cheek and dashed into his closet.

Zexion sat down on the edge of Demyx's bed and waited.

Soon Demyx burst back into the room with a box wrapped in brightly colored paper.

"Here you go!" He smiled as he handed Zexion the box.

"Thank you," Zexion said politely.

He carefully unwrapped the box and opened it.

He pulled out a large book and gasped.

Zexion's head snapped up to look at Demyx.

"How-how did you know?"

"I saw you looking at it in the bookstore when I was picking something up. I could see how much you wanted it so I bought it for you. I feel bad that you were thrown out. Did you get hurt?"

Zexion shook his head.

"I only hurt my pride."

They both thought of him crying in the library but neither brought it up.

Demyx sat down next to him and hugged him gently.

Zexion wasn't sure what to do for a moment but then put his arms around Demyx and closed his eyes.

Demyx smiled as he felt the little arms encircle him.

He kissed the top of the slate hair.

Zexion looked up at him.

"Why are you so kind to me?" he asked.

"Because people who are ignored need kindness. I like to give it to them. Especially you," he said before lightly kissing the boy.

Zexion felt himself blush.

"Thanks."

"You know, if I had a heart I'd love you Zexion."

Zexion smiled at him.

"R-Really?"

Demyx nodded.

"Me too."

"I love you Zexion."

"I love you too Demyx."

* * *

><p>AN: I finally got around to doing the pairing requests! Here's the first one and I have another written but I need to type it up.<p>

I just thought that Zexion kinda looks like a street kid and the idea of him being thrown out of a bookstore would probably destroy him.

It's kinda funny, if you read the notebook this in (my 'Tense' notebook [link] EPILOGUE COMING SOON!) it's over a thousand words and involves a second plot, but I decided to split it up. The other plot wasn't necessary and I might make another story out of it.

So until the next request, (MARVEX!) see ya!


	2. Glasses

Marluxia had a hard time being quiet.

He knew that silence was key, but he couldn't manage.

Darting around the room, he put everything in place.

He cleaned as he decorated and made the room as beautiful as possible.

'It's missing something,' he thought as he inspected his handiwork.

He clicked his fingers and created a bouquet of his special ice-blue roses.

"Perfect," he said as he laid them on the bed. "Now the only thing I'm missing," he grinned evilly, "is my adorable uke."

He stalked out of the room looking for his lover.

"Vexen," he called softly as he walked. "Vexen."

He looked at his watch.

'At this time he's probably in his lab.'

As he approached, he saw the lab door was slightly open and a little light spilled out into the hallway.

He peered around the edge of the door and saw the scientist.

Vexen was bent over a microscope with his hair in a ponytail and he was wearing the glasses he wore when no one else was around.

Only Marluxia knew they existed besides the Academic himself.

Marluxia smiled when he saw the side of the glasses. He loved those glasses.

Vexen never let anyone see the glasses because he didn't want anyone to know that he needed them to see small objects and distance.

Marluxia slipped into the lab and crept up to the scientist.

Before Vexen noticed, Marluxia attached himself to the man's back.

"Hello Vexy," he purred in Vexen's ear.

"Marluxia, now is not the time. Superior has given me extra work and I need to finish by tomorrow."

"You shouldn't have waited," he reprimanded.

"I didn't! I've been working on it for two weeks!"

Marluxia started rubbing the back of Vexen's neck to calm him down and the man groaned.

"Come on Vexy, we both know you need a break."

"But Marluxia-!"

"I will tell the Superior that you need extra time and that he shouldn't run his scientist into the ground."

Vexen turned around to face him.

"Really?"

Marluxia nodded.

"15 minutes," Vexen said suddenly. "I can take a break for 15 minutes."

Marluxia smiled.

"I'll have you back in time to tend to your experiments."

He picked Vexen up and carried him through a portal to his room.

Vexen gasped as he looked around.

Flickering candles illuminated the room and blood red rose petals littered the floor.

Marluxia picked up the bouquet on the bed and gave it to him.

"Thank you Marluxia, it's beautiful."

Marluxia responded by laying him on the bed.

"15 minutes," Vexen reminded him.

"I know."

Vexen started to remove his glasses but Marluxia stopped him.

"Don't. Your glasses make you look sexy."

Vexen blushed and replaced the frames.

Marluxia kissed him.

Oh how he loved those glasses.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the other request I have finished. I wrote it in class and it's a little less...innocent than the other but still not bad. I can't write anything bad without feeling extremely uncomfortable.<p>

I can read it all day though! XD

Anyway, I think the XemSai request is next...so see ya then!

Does anyone else think glasses are sexy? I might be biased though because _I_ have glasses...


	3. Moonbeam

'It's almost eleven,' Saïx thought. 'He's not coming.'

Saïx stared up at the moon and felt an echoing pang of remorse as he remembered his day.

He had woken up at 7:30 like usual and after raking a comb through his long blue hair, he pulled a cloak on. Then he had stationed himself in the Gray Area to hand out assignments.

As he was waiting to give Xigbar his mission, Xemnas summoned him to his office.

He opened a portal and stepped through.

Xemnas was sitting at his desk reading a stack of paper.

"Yes Superior?" he asked politely hoping to alert Xemnas to his presence.

"Oh good," Xemnas said without putting down his papers, "you're here, Seven. I have a special request for you."

Saïx waited for Xemnas to continue but he just rearranged the papers he had been looking at.

Finally Xemnas looked back up at him.

"I've been watching you for a long time Saïx."

Saïx was surprised by the use of his name rather than his number, but stayed silent.

"I've noticed how well you run our group and how dedicated you are. You focus on the smallest detail and punish anyone who doesn't follow your system."

Saïx inwardly glowed at Xemnas's compliment but he remained stoic on the outside.

Xemnas walked out from behind his desk and strolled up to Saïx.

"I would like you to be my second-in-command."

Saïx's eyes widened.

"R-Really sir?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Xigbar slacks off too much to be useful and you're perfect for the job."

Xemnas pulled Saïx into his arms.

Instantly Saïx's mind started freaking out.

He wanted to push Xemnas away but knew pushing his Superior was a bad idea.

As panicked thoughts raced around his brain, a faint feeling of happiness started making its way to the front.

Saïx smiled at Xemnas as the happiness won.

"I've also been watching you for personal reasons."

Saïx blushed slightly.

"Your little quirks amuse me and the care to your daily routine astounds me. Will you allow me to be a part of your private life?"

Saïx thought over the offer for a few minutes before nodding.

"Good. Wait for me on top of the tower tonight at half past nine."

Saïx nodded again.

Xemnas suddenly stepped away from him and returned to his papers.

"You are dismissed, Seven."

Saïx was confused about Xemnas's sudden change until Xemnas said, "Eleven, wait outside until I call you and stop listening to private conversations."

Saïx sighed and looked up at the moon again.

He turned around and was stepping into a portal when he heard a voice behind him.

"Didn't think I would come, Moonbeam?"

Saïx turned to see Xemnas in black slacks and a dress shirt.

"I had to finish some last minute work. Sorry to keep you waiting."

He walked forward and embraced Saïx.

Saïx raised an eyebrow.

"Moonbeam?"

Xemnas shrugged.

"Seemed right to me."

Saïx kissed him gently.

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote another request! If you want a request written, just send me a note!<p>

I love the nicknames, "Moonbeam" for Saix and "Snowdrop" for Vexen. They're cute and they fit. XD

Up next is the Xig/Xal/Lux request, "Saturday Night".

See ya then!


	4. Saturday Night

Xigbar was pacing around his room.

Xaldin and Luxord watched him from a nearby couch.

"There's nothing to do!" Xigbar finally shouted in frustration. "Everyone is either on a mission or just screwing around!" He turned to his lovers. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We could play cards," he suggested as he pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket with a roguish grin.

"We are not playing strip poker you pervert!" Xigbar said as he resumed pacing.

Xaldin sighed and stood up.

"As soon as you think of something, come find me. I have to make dinner for those of us who are still here."

"Stop!" Xigbar commanded without facing him.

Xaldin sighed again and turned to him.

"What Xigbar?" he asked lamely.

Xigbar turned very slowly and had a wicked grin on his face.

"I have an idea," he whispered.

Xaldin wanted to turn and run from that face.

"What is it?" Luxord asked, just as nervous as Xaldin.

"We're gonna go to a bar."

Luxord laughed.

"That it? We go to a bar at least twice a week!"

"Not that kind of bar."

Suddenly Luxord looked frightened again.

"W-What kind then?"

"A karaoke bar."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Xaldin roared.

Xigbar knew how much Xaldin hated to sing in public. He only sang when he was cooking alone and even then it was barely audible.

"No I'm not Xaldin. You're a great singer and I want to hear it."

"I refuse!"

Xigbar's face darkened.

"You will do it," he threatened. "I'M the one in charge here. Not you."

Xaldin backed away a few steps.

The Freeshooter may look like an old man, but he was stronger than Xaldin and Luxord combined. Not only that but he could attack from anywhere at any time.

He was their Superior in every way, and he made sure they knew it. He was the only one allowed to run the game and if anyone else tried, they'd be in trouble.

"Fine! If you want to go to a karaoke bar, we'll go to a karaoke bar!"

Xigbar's face suddenly brightened.

"Thanks man! You're the best!"

Xigbar's sudden mood swings were unnerving to say the least.

"Let's go!"

Xigbar opened a portal and let Luxord and Xaldin pass him.

He was pretending to be polite, but they knew it was just to make sure they went.

They came out in a nice restaurant but he maitre de stand.

Xigbar doubled over laughing.

"You dudes were awesome! You totally thought I was serious!"

Xaldin wanted to hit him but refrained.

"Did you really bring us to a restaurant?" he demanded.

Xigbar nodded while still laughing.

"Yeah! I made a reservation but I had to find a way to stall you guys until it was ready!" Xigbar calmed himself down and walked over to Xaldin.

"I know you hate to sing out loud and I WAS going to take you guys to a karaoke bar tonight so I could get wasted and then sing something. But then I remembered that you don't like to sing, so I changed my plans."

Xaldin felt an echo of happiness and shock.

"You can be really thoughtful sometimes. You know that?"

"Of course I do!" Xigbar yelled cockily. "Now let's find our table."

* * *

><p>AN: And there's another! I only have AxelRena left on my list!

I'm actually surprised that someone requested them...I didn't think anyone liked her...

ANYWAY! I had to say that Xigbar is in charge of this pairing and say WHY he was.

But how many of you thought that Xigbar was gonna be a total douche?

Until next time!


	5. Park

"We're going to the park! We're going to the park!" Lexar sang as he skipped along the sidewalk with his parents behind him.

"It's annoying when Demyx does it but when Lexar does it it's kinda cute," Axel said as he watched his son.

"That's because Lexar is four and Demyx isn't," Rena answered.

They reached the park and Lexar ran inside.

"PARK! PARK! PARK!"

"He does a great Demyx impersonation."

Rena laughed as she watched Lexar's bright purple hair bouncing as he ran.

She could feel the other mothers watched them, but she didn't care.

So what if she and Axel were both wearing the long black cloaks of the Organization?

So what if she had blue hair and Axel had red?

So what if their child had bright purple?

She didn't care in the least what the other people thought because she loved her situation.

Rena smiled as she watched Lexar run to the monkey bars and Axel lifted him onto them.

He quickly climbed to the middle, hooked his feet over the rung, and hung upside down.

"Look Mommy!" he cried happily. "I'm like Uncle Xiggy!"

"Yes you are," she said with a laugh.

Axel sat down on a bench and watched his son.

The other mothers grouped up slowly and started whispering.

After a few minutes, one older mother, obviously the group delegate, approached her. The angry scowl on her face was sufficient enough to tell Rena what was on her mind.

She sighed and waited for the woman to reach her.

"Are you that child's mother?" she demanded, pointing at Lexar who was still hanging upside down.

"Yes, that's my son," Rena answered calmly.

"What are you doing? You should never let a child that young to hang upside down! He could get hurt so easily! You aren't even close enough to catch him if he falls! And you're husband is just sitting watching him! If he got hurt, he wouldn't care! And why would you dye your son's hair? He's practically a baby! It's bad enough that you and your husband dye your hair, but to dye a baby's? What do you-?"

Rena held up her hand to silence the woman.

Axel saw the woman yelling at Rena and got off the bench to join her.

"First, Lexar will be fine. He's much stronger than he looks and it takes a whole lot to hurt him. Even if he fell, he wouldn't feel a thing." The woman tried to interrupt but Rena kept going. "Second, that's not my husband. He may be Lexar's father, but we weren't allowed to get married. He's in an Organization that bans marriage of any kind. We want to get married, but we just can't. And he's watching him very closely. Axel is faster than wind and if Lexar fell, he'd catch him." The woman opened her mouth but Rena talked over her. "And I haven't dyed Lexar's hair! It's natural! Axel's and mine are too! We don't even use hair gel!"

The woman stared at her.

"W-What?"

The woman started to back away.

"You shouldn't be allowed to be here!" she yelled.

Axel's face darkened and he clenched his hands into fists and Rena smelled something burning.

"Don't do it, Axel," she warned under her breath, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This woman is insulting my family, Rena! I want to do it!" he shouted.

Rena turned to him.

"Don't do it!"

Axel stared at her.

"She insulted you and Lexar! Let me do it, Rena!"

"No!"

Axel glared but unballed his hands.

"Fine." He turned to the woman. "You got off easy this time," he threatened.

Suddenly Lexar slipped off the monkey bars.

"Ah!" he yelled. "Daddy!"

The woman pointed at him.

"You see? What did I tell you? He fell!" she yelled.

As she yelled, Axel moved like lightning and caught Lexar in his arms.

Rena crossed her arms and turned to the woman.

"And what did I tell YOU?"

The woman was dumbfounded.

"B-But…how?" she demanded.

"I can move faster than almost anything," Axel stated as he put Lexar on his shoulders and walked back over to them. "Lexar will never get hurt. No matter what."

The woman's eyes had grown wide and she backed away further.

"You-You're a monster!"

She ran away and grabbed her kids.

"Come on! We're leaving!"

"But I don wanna go!" her little boy yelled.

"I don't care! We're going!"

Rena and Axel watched as she dragged her kids out of the park.

"At least I let my kids do what I want!" Axel called after her. "Oh! Don't forget your departing present!"

He grinned and shot a trail of fire after her. This time Rena didn't stop him.

Instead, she held Lexar for him and encouraged him.

"Don't mess with my family again!" Rena shot after her.

The family turned around to find an abandoned park.

"Yay! We get the park all do ourselves!" Lexar shouted happily.

* * *

><p>AN:Yay! I got all my dA requests done! Next is one for evilgrrlstrike on !<p>

If you want a request, just contact me!

So whoever requested the Axel/Rena, THANK YOU! I haven't written them in so long because I thought no one liked Rena...or Lexar...but I had fun writing this!

Okay, I gotta go! See ya soon! 


	6. Hurt

"CLOUD!" he screamed as he watched his lover struck down. "NO!"

Kadaj smiled evilly and turned to Leon as he dropped next to the blonde.

"He wasn't strong enough to face me," he taunted. "And neither are you."

Leon felt tears burn his eyes as he spun to face Kadaj.

"You monster!" he yelled. "You knew where we were going to be and trapped us! We didn't challenge you! We were just trying to get away from the city for a few days!"

"You were running away so I stopped you," Kadaj said simply.

Leon picked up his gunblade and-

He sat up quickly, sweat pouring down his face.

Leon rubbed his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep.

He looked to his left and saw Cloud sleeping peacefully.

The brunette got out of his chair and walked over his unconscious blonde.

He brushed the damp bangs out of his eyes and stared down at Cloud.

Cloud's eyes were shut tightly and he was tossing in his sleep.

Leon lightly put his hand in Cloud's forehead.

It was burning up.

He walked into the bathroom and picked up a washcloth. After wetting it, he returned to the Cloud's side and laid it gently on his neck.

"Cloud…" he whispered. "You've been asleep for almost a week. When are you going to wake up?"

Cloud didn't wake up nor did he answer.

Leon sat back in his chair and watched Cloud for a few moments.

The blonde continued to toss and groaned a few times.

Leon knew he was having recollections of the fight just as he had had.

Cloud grasped his side again and Leon got up to change his bandage. Even in his sleep, Leon knew what Cloud wanted.

Leon pulled the sheets back and saw the bloody mess that he used to call a stomach.

He carefully took hold of the end of the red bandage after sitting Cloud up and pulled it off very slowly.

Cloud may be unconscious, but he could still feel pain, deafened as it might be.

With the precision of a surgeon, Leon cleaned Cloud up before wrapping a fresh bandage around his waist.

Leon felt a stab of pain and looked down to see the bandage around his hand was slowly turning red.

'Great,' he thought. 'Now I start bleeding.'

He finished with Cloud and pulled his own bandage off to find his stitches had burst open.

'I probably didn't sew them closed tight enough.'

The wound on his hand was only a few inches deep but it still hampered him slightly.

As he was tying the new bandage, he heard movement in the other room.

He stuck his head out the door to make sure that Cloud hadn't fallen out of the bed.

"Hmm…" Cloud muttered as he opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

Leon ran to his side.

"CLOUD! You finally woke up!"

Cloud looked at him.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Kadaj caught us and attacked us. He nearly killed you, but I beat him back and managed to get you back home."

"Is he dead?"

Leon shook his head.

"He won't die. I tried my best but I was trying to protect you at the same time."

Cloud raised his head to look Leon in the eyes.

Small tears ran out of the corners of his eyes.

"I kept seeing you dead. Lying on the ground covered in blood while Kadaj looked on and laughed. I wasn't able to help you. I kept dreaming of him attacking you and there wasn't anything I could do. I just had to sit there and watch as he slowly killed you."

Leon hugged him gently.

"It's okay Cloud. I'm fine. He's not going to get me and he's never going to get you again."

Cloud buried his face in Leon's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Leon."

"I wasn't going to let you die."

Cloud pulled his face away and looked at Leon again.

"I love you, Leon."

"I love you too, Cloud."

* * *

><p>AN: Request for evilgrrlstrike. I hope you liked it! It was fun to write!<p>

If you think it's OOC, YOU'RE WRONG! Leon was really worried and he can really open up around his lover and same with Cloud.

Anyone who wants a request, just contact me! :D

See ya!


	7. Water Park

Zemyx Request For KanaofhyruleXIII on deviantART

"Where are we going?" Zexion asked as he tried to open his eyes and look around. Demyx beat him by putting his hands over Zexion's face.

"You'll see Zexy! But it's a surprise!" Demyx chirped.

Zexion sighed and continued walking forward.

When he felt something cold tugging at him, he realized that he was in a portal.

'What is Demyx thinking?' he wondered.

Soon enough he could feel warmth pulling him through.

He heard laughter, people running, and water splashing.

"Demyx," he said slowly as he turned to face the musician. "If we are anywhere near water, I will kill you with my Lexicon."

The blond took his hands off Zexion's face and smiled.

"We're at a water park!" he sang happily.

Zexion's eyes narrowed dangerously and Demyx took a step away from him.

"Demyx, you know how much I hate water. What are we doing here?"

Demyx could tell how hard Zexion was trying to keep his voice level and understood how angry he was.

"You said that when the rest of the Organization went to the beach, we could stay in bed. Why are we here?"

"Zexy," Demyx whined, "we've been in bed for forever! Can't we just try this?"

"Demyx, you promised that I wouldn't have to go anywhere NEAR water!"

"You said that you would try the shallows-!"

"And I have!"

"I know and I'm happy about that, but I wanted to show you something!"

Before Zexion could protest, Demyx dragged him through a less crowded part of the park to what looked like a slowly moving stream.

"What," Zexion said from beside him, "is THAT?"

"That," Demyx announced as he pointed at the stream, "is the lazy river! You just sit in it and the water pushes you around it. It's like a ride, but it's not!"

Zexion shook a little.

"Th-that means you have to get in the water," he stuttered. "And the water is powerful to push you around…"

Demyx knew what Zexion meant.

"It can't pull you under though," he reassured him.

Zexion didn't seem convinced.

"If it helps, I can get you a tube. Then you can float on top of the water."

Zexion nodded slowly.

"But first you have to change into your swimsuit!"

Demyx took his hand and tore towards the nearest bathroom.

"Here you go."

He handed Zexion the blue swimming shorts he had been forced to wear at the beach before shoving him in a stall.

Zexion wasn't happy, but changed into the shorts.

When he stepped out Demyx hugged him tightly.

"You're so cute in those!" he cried.

Zexion glared at him and pushed him off.

"I'm still mad at you."

Demyx just shrugged.

He knew that Zexion would forgive him later.

"This way," he said as he started walking towards the lazy river again.

He pulled Zexion to the area that held the tubes and pulled a single one out.

"This is for you."

Zexion took it and followed Demyx to the water.

He started shaking worse and worse as he approached the river.

Demyx noticed and took his hand to reassure him.

"It'll be okay Zexy."

Zexion ignored him and Demyx frowned.

Suddenly Zexion stopped walking.

They were at the edge of the river and Zexion was clutching the pole that helped people into the water.

"Come on Zexy," he said softly and pulled at his hand, but the scared boy wouldn't let go.

Demyx took the tube from him and set in on the water.

"Just sit on it Zexy. It will keep you on top of the water."

He held it in place while he waited for Zexion to sit on it.

Zexion shook his head frantically.

"Why should I trust you after what happened last time?" he asked quietly.

Demyx's mouth dropped open.

It wasn't the water he was most afraid of; it was Demyx betraying him again.

He let go of the tube and let it float down the river and pulled Zexion to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You hadn't told me about your fear."

Zexion just stayed still.

"You should have known about it," he whispered back.

"How could I if you never told me about it?"

Zexion shrugged slightly.

"Will you please trust me for this? I promise I won't let you drown."

Zexion's head moved up and down slowly.

"We have to get another tube then!" Demyx yelled happily.

He pulled Zexion back to the tube area.

"There aren't any more double tubes left," Demyx noted.

"Then we have to get two singles."

Demyx's eyes twinkled.

"I have an idea."

He grabbed a single tube and dragged Zexion back to the water.

Setting the tube on the water, he jumped in.

"Come on," he said as he held a hand out to Zexion.

Zexion took it shakily and yelled as Demyx pulled him on top of him.

"Now you wouldn't be afraid," he said as he wrapped his arms around Zexion. "And if you fall, I'll fall with you."

Zexion smiled slightly and kept a hand on the edge.

"Let go of the edge," Demyx whispered.

"I can't. My fingers won't let go."

Demyx reached over and strung his fingers through Zexion.

He curled his fingers closed and pulled his hand away slowly, pulling Zexion's away with his.

Zexion's eyes widened as the tube started moving and he held Demyx's hand so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"It's okay Zexion, just calm down," Demyx soothed from behind him.

Zexion relaxed a little and found that the slowly moving river was slightly enjoyable.

They made a complete circuit around the river and when they neared where they started, Demyx let go of Zexion's hand and reached for the pole.

"Umm…could we go around again?" Zexion asked quietly.

Demyx smiled.

"Sure."

Zexion lay back against Demyx and went around the river countless times.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the request Kana! ^_^ I wrote it yesterday during the SAT and that was MUCH more interesting.<p>

I love to write requests so if you want one, just contact me! 

More...


	8. Love

AkuRoku Request for ILovKingdomHearts on deviantART

Axel was sitting with Roxas on top of the clock tower and the small blonde was rambling about something.

He wasn't really paying much attention; he was too busy staring at the little angel.

"Do you think she'd be able to sit up here with us?" Roxas asked suddenly as he turned to stare at Axel.

Axel jumped in surprise and almost slipped off the edge but Rojas grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back in time.

"Umm…sure. The three of us could hang out up here," he said, thinking quickly.

When he saw Roxas smile happily, he knew that he had said the right thing.

"Thanks Axel!" he yelled. "I'll go tell her!"

Roxas jumped up and ran for the exit.

Axel watched him go.

'Why do you look at her like that? We don't have hearts, but you make me feel like I do. You must feel the same way because you act like you have one so convincingly. Does she make you feel the same way that I feel about you? She's not even real.'

* * *

><p>"Axel said you could sit with us on top of the clock tower! Isn't that great?" Roxas shouted happily at Xion.<p>

Xion tried to smile but couldn't.

"Roxas, you know he just said yes to make you happy, right?"

Roxas looked confused.

"No he didn't. He likes you and wants you to sit with us. That's all."

Xion sighed.

"Roxas, you're a really smart guy, but here you're stupid. Axel said that I could sit with you two because he wants you to be happy. He wants you to be happy because when you're happy, he's happy. And the reason he's happy when you are is because he likes you. Making you smile is his first priority and looking out for you is his second. You've never been able to notice how much attention he pays you and he remembers the smallest detail you say or do. He loves you and you've never realized."

Roxas stared at her.

"What? Axel doesn't love me! He can't love for one thing! And another, I don't love him back! I like you!"

Xion was about to sigh when she saw a familiar face at the end of the hall.

A genuine look of surprise replaced the one of exasperation she was going to show.

"Yeah!" Roxas yelled. "You think you're so smart, but YOU never realized how much I like you! Why would I EVER choose Axel over you? He's weird and creepy and practically stalks me! You're so much more amazing than him!"

Xion's mouth dropped open.

"I mean, come on! Look at you compared to him! You're beautiful and smart and fun and so many other things I can't name. Axel is low, repetitive, shallow, vain, self-serving, ANNOYING, and above all else, rude."

Xion's eyes had widened as Roxas continued ranting. She was doomed. Axel was going to kill her for what Roxas had said.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the person disappear.

"Roxas," she started slowly. "I know that you have feelings more than the rest of us, but I don't see you that way. I'm sorry, but I don't have even a tiny piece of a heart. You two have much more than I do. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

Xion was startled by the full on death glare she received from Roxas.

"Do not throw me at that man. He isn't worth my time. I like to talk with him on top of the clock tower and have ice cream with him, but I do NOT want to date him."

With that, Roxas turned on his heel and stormed back to his room.

"Stupid Xion," he muttered under his breath, "telling me to date Axel when I couldn't have less to do with him that way! The man's a monster and I don't want to waste my time with his selfish desires."

He walked into a solid object and looked up; glare planted firmly on his face.

His face paled.

Axel was standing outside his door with his arms crossed and a foul expression, staring down at him.

He gulped.

"I'm a monster?" he asked coolly. "That's nice to hear. Care to write that on a greeting card and send it to me? Better yet, make it your Christmas card and send it to everyone and put a nice picture of you flipping me off on the inside."

Roxas stared at him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered. 'Axel didn't hear my conversation with Xion so how does he know this? Unless,' he froze. 'Xion's face changed when we were talking. Maybe she saw Axel or someone.'

"I have ears Roxas," Axel said harshly. "I can hear people shout things about me. I didn't know that you thought I was low, repetitive, shallow, vain, self-serving, ANNOYING, and above all else, rude. I didn't know that you didn't consider me worth your time. It was a nice wake up call to hear from my room."

He shot Roxas a final look and walked down the hall to his own room.

Roxas stared at him as he left.

For some reason he felt weird.

It was as if a part of him was upset that the fiery man now wanted nothing to do with him.

'By tomorrow afternoon, he'll be over it,' he said to himself before walking through his door and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Roxas called as he ran to the top of the clock tower. "I hate having to go to that castle! That little clock always catches me and throws me out! It takes me forever to complete missions there!"<p>

He rounded the corner, expecting to see Axel holding two ice creams, but found no one.

"That's weird," he said to himself, "I guess he had a long mission too."

He sat down to wait for Axel.

By the time the sun had set and it was starting to get dark, Axel still hadn't shown up.

"Where is he?"

The events of the day before popped into his head.

"Oh crap…he's still mad about what I said."

He quickly got up and returned to the castle.

As he ran through the halls, he thought about what to say.

He found Axel relaxing on his bed.

Axel didn't even look at him as he opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked the wall.

Roxas darted to the man's side.

"Axel! Axel!" he yelled breathlessly. "I have something to tell you!"

The door opened and a woman walked through.

"Are you Axel?" she asked the man.

He nodded.

The woman sighed.

"If this kid's gonna watch, it's gonna be extra."

"He won't be," Axel said firmly. "He's leaving."

"Who is this?" Roxas demanded.

"Candy," the woman said simply. "Now get out before I charge your daddy extra."

"He's not my kid," Axel muttered. "Get out Roxas."

Roxas couldn't move.

He watched as the woman walked towards Axel slowly.

She kissed him.

"NOOOO!"

The woman jumped and Axel stared at him.

"Kid, get out of here!" she yelled. "I can't do my job with you yelling like that!"

"Leave him alone!" Axel shot at her.

Roxas ran to Axel's side again.

"Don't do it Axel! I realized something! I was trying to tell you that I love you before she came in! I'm sorry I said all those things! I thought I meant them, but I didn't! You're amazing and I was so wrong to say all those things! Please forgive me?"

Roxas's bright blue eyes shone with tears.

Axel pulled him down on top of him and hugged him.

"Of course I will," he whispered in the boy's ear. "I love you and I'm glad you love me too."

"Excuse me, I still need to be paid. Even if nothing happens, we get paid."

Axel was staring at Roxas.

"I don't care. Leave before I burn you to a crisp."

The woman scowled and walked out the room.

"I really do love you Axel."

"And I really do love you Roxas."

* * *

><p>AN: ILovKingdomHearts requested an AkuRoku fanfic. Didn't give me much to work with, but I managed.<p>

It kinda took off more than it was supposed to, but oh well.

Thing is, this is my first AkuRoku fanfic because I don't care for the pairing very much. Oh well. ^_^ I wrote it anyway.

If you want a request, just contact me and we'll get something worked out.

See ya soon! ^_^


	9. Lost

SoraxMisty Request for bluediamondpikachu93

"It's getting away!" Sora yelled as he chased the small creature down the lane. "Catch it!"

The small egg-shaped animal looked at him and kept running.

It ran into a pair of legs and fell over.

"Whoa!" someone laughed as she reached down to gather the small thing into her arms. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

Sora ran up to the stranger and stopped a few feet away, panting heavily.

"That thing is fast!"

He looked up to see a girl with blue shorts, a small yellow shirt, and red suspenders.

In her arms was the egg-shaped creature. It had red and blue triangles on the shell and seemed like a happy animal when it wasn't terrified like it was currently.

"Thanks for finding Togepi. She got scared and ran away. When she saw you, she probably decided to run the other way and that helped me find her."

The girl smiled at Sora.

"Wait, so you're saying that that's your pet?" he asked with a confused expression. "How did you manage to tame a Heartless?"

The girl looked confused.

"A what? Togepi is a Pokémon."

"Not a Heartless?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. She's a Pokémon I trained and she stays with me always. I was traveling with my friends, but we got separated." She looked sheepishly at Sora. "Since you know your way around here, is there any way you could help me find them?"

Sora smiled.

"Sure!" He pointed his thumb at his chest. "My name is Sora by the way." He turned to the two people, or should I say animals, following him. "And this is Donald and Goofy. We're travelling through all the worlds to try and stop the Heartless and the Organization."

The girl laughed.

"My name is Misty and this is Togepi. I'm travelling with my friends Ash and Brock. We're trying to catch all the Pokémon in the world and become Pokémon masters."

Sora smiled again.

"I hope you complete your goal."

"I hope you do too."

Misty turned and started walking and Sora had to run to catch up with her.

"Does any of this look familiar?" he asked her as he walked by her side.

She shook her head.

"Not really. I was frantic about Togepi so I was just running around town without paying much attention to anything."

Sora couldn't think of anything to say after that so they just walked in silence.

"Ash has black hair and he's small. He's also wearing a red and white hat with a 'c' shape design on the front. Brock has dark skin and spiky brown hair. You rarely see his eyes also."

Sora nodded and looked for people of that description.

He started to feel rather frustrated as time passed and he didn't find anyone close to the people Misty had described.

They were starting their second circlet of the town when Misty pointed at something and ran over to a rather large bird.

"Pidgey!" she yelled.

The bird turned to face her and Sora could have sworn that it smiled at her.

"Pidgey! Do you know where Ask and the others are?"

The bird made a strange noise and flew into the air.

"We need to follow that Pidgey! It will lead us straight to Ash!"

Misty didn't wait for Sora as she started chasing the bird down the street.

"Why are we chasing a weird looking bird into an alley?" Sora called from behind her.

"Because that's Ash's Pidgeotto and they have excellent navigation. It can show us the way to Ash!"

"But we don't know what's down that alley!"

"Relax! It's not like there's any tall grass in that alley!"

"What!" Sora yelled in confusion.

"Wild Pokémon hide in tall grass," Misty explained. "There shouldn't be any grass in the alley!"

"But what about Heartless? They pop up everywhere!"

"Then I'll use one of my Pokémon to knock it out!"

"Heartless can't be killed by Pokémon!"

Misty was going to shout something back when a black shape emerged from a dark hole on the ground.

She tried to back away to gain some distance and tripped.

Sora stopped her as she started to pull a small red and white ball out of her pocket.

"Don't! You don't want to get hurt!"

He ran in front of her and summoned his keyblade.

"A Neoshadow," he muttered with a glare. "They don't usually turn up here. The Organization must be up to its tricks."

"You can still kill it Sora!" Goofy yelled encouragingly.

"I know!"

He charged at the monster and started to viciously attack it.

Eventually the black thing died and faded.

"T-Thanks," Misty stuttered.

"Welcome," Sora answered.

He pulled her back to her feet and helped her out of the alley.

The bird was waiting for them and it took to the sky again as they emerged.

"We must be close," Misty said. "It's not flying very high anymore."

Just as she said that two people stepped into the street they were walking on.

"Misty!" a small, black-haired boy yelled. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

Misty smiled at them.

"Togepi ran away and I chased her. I told you I was going after her, but you didn't hear me."

"Are you okay?" the taller one asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sora here helped me find my way and destroyed this black thing that attacked us."

The small boy turned to Sora.

"My name is Ash. Thanks for helping Misty," he said with a smile.

"And I'm Brock," the taller one said.

"I'm Sora," Sora replied. "I wish you luck on your quest."

Ash smiled wider.

"Thanks," Misty said. "If we're successful, I'll come find you."

Sora smiled back.

"It's a promise."

* * *

><p>AN: She asked for a request with Sora and Misty. I wasn't quite sure what she wanted, so I hope this works! ^_^<p>

If you want a request, just ask! I might not be able to start it for a while though because I still have four other fanfictions to write. ^^;


	10. Fight

I know this isn't a KH Request, but I want to keep all the requests together so please bear with me!

FrUk Prize for :nekohikari604: on deviantART

This is set in the 1600's so Alfred and Matthew are still really little.

He could sense something moving around behind him but he didn't turn.

He knew perfectly well who it was.

"France," he warned slowly, his eyes never leaving the page of his book. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you need to leave."

France sighed in frustration that he had been caught.

"Oh come on Angleterre! You can't still be mad at me!"

England scowled at his book.

"What makes you think I would have forgiven you, Frog?"

France glared at the back of England's chair at the use of the old insult.

"I didn't think it would concern you so I never told you."

Something snapped inside of England and he spun around to face the older man.

"How did that not concern me? You needed money and wouldn't tell me why and then used it secretly! On that kid! Why are you treating him like he's your son? We can't have children so what makes you-?"

"Exactly Angleterre! That's why I was taking care of him! He's not just a random child on the street; Mathieu is going to be a country someday! He's already doing so well on his own but he still needs a little help. That's more than I can say for the little boy you're looking after!"

England paled.

He hadn't known that France was aware of Alfred's existence.

"Leave Alfred out of this!" he ordered the taller man.

"If you're going to go to such lengths because of Mathieu, Angleterre, then I think Alfred deserves to be included! He's still little, but he's already mooching off of you! Can't you tell? One sad look and you give him whatever he wants!"

England swelled with anger.

"I do not baby Alfred! I'm teaching him to be strong on his own! And I do not buy him everything he asks for! I buy him barely any of it! He works until he can afford it and if he still wants it, I drive him to the store and let him get it! I would never raise a country to be so dependent!"

France gasped.

"Alfred is going to be a country too?"

England nodded.

"That's right! The only reason I started to take care of him in the first place was because of that! That's more than I can say for the little one following you around!"

France's face turned red.

"How dare you talk about Mathieu that way? He's going to be strong and soon he'll be able to stand on his own!"

"Yeah right!" England shot back. "That little trollop's every need is cared for by you! I doubt he'll ever be able to break away completely!"

Unbeknownst to England and France, but Alfred and Matthew had slipped downstairs.

They had heard the fighting and come to investigate.

Currently they were peering into the living room where the full grown countries were yelling.

"Mathieu was never going to break away! I was going to let him go when the time was right!" France flipped his hair out of his eyes with a cruel smile. "I don't think you're planning on letting Alfred take care of himself. I think you're going to try and always be in charge for him!"

"So what if I was?" England demanded. "I'm wiser than he is and I know how to run a country! He's never going to learn to take it seriously and he'll probably destroy his own nation! If I stay in charge then he can still do whatever he wants and it won't damage the country."

France smiled in triumph.

"I knew you were never going to let him be his own country! You took him in so you could become more powerful, didn't you?"

"Yes," England admitted fiercely. "You going to try and force me to back down?"

At that moment Alfred burst into the room.

He had been quietly discussing with Matthew whether they should say anything or not.

Matthew had been against it but he was naturally shy.

Alfred on the other hand was fearless.

When they realized that they were the center of the fight, both kept quiet.

Until now.

"Alfred!" England yelled in shock as the small country came running into the room. "What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be in bed!"

"The yelling kept me awake," the boy admitted. "Were you really not going to let me go?"

Tears pooled in his eyes and England felt bad.

"Of course not Alfred," he said quietly as he spread his arms open. "Come here."

Alfred shook his head and ran to France's side.

France bent down and pulled the boy into his arms.

"You're cruel Angleterre," he hissed. "Lying to a little boy when he's already upset."

England felt his heart wrench at the sight of his Alfred in France's arms.

"Alfred," he said softly as he walked forward. "I didn't mean it. I was just mad at Francis and we were yelling things we didn't mean at each other."

Matthew ran into the room at the point.

He ran up to France.

"Daddy, does this mean you aren't going to let me be free?"

France kneeled in front of the smaller boy.

"Mathieu, I would never lie to you. I have only ever wanted to help you."

Matthew flung himself into France's other arm and started crying.

France stood up straight and glared at England.

"I didn't know you felt this way, Angleterre," he said harshly. "I do not wish to stay with you anymore. Since both Mathieu and Alfred want to be with me, I will take care of them."

He walked to the door.

"See you around, Britain."

At the last word England dropped to his knees.

France had never called him Britain before.

The man he loved had just walked out of his life with the little boy he cared so much for.

"Francis," he called weakly, "come back. I didn't want you to leave. I was just mad that you hadn't told me about Matthew. If you had just told me what the money was for, I would have given you so much more." He hung his head. "I love you. I love Alfred and Matthew too. I loved him ever since I met him. Just like I loved you since I met you. No matter how much we yelled, I never wanted you to go. I always want you by my side."

He lay down on the floor and didn't care that he was in such an undignified position.

No one was going to see him.

He curled into a ball and wept.

"Francis, please come back."

The door opened but England couldn't hear it over his crying fit.

Soft footsteps crossed the floor and someone put a hand on his shoulder.

England immediately hit the hand as hard as he could and jumped up.

His eyes were on fire as he turned to face his intruder.

With a small gasp his heart melted.

France was standing in front of him with hands outstretched.

"I didn't mean to scare you Angleterre," he apologized quickly. "I heard what you said. I didn't believe it until I came back in here and saw you a mess on the ground."

He wrapped his arms around England gently and was relieved when the other man didn't shove him off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered in the other man's ear.

"Because you were already taking care of Alfred and I didn't want to burden you with Matthew too. We were going to move soon."

England pulled back to look the Frenchman in the eye.

"What? But you're home is here!"

"I still have a home in Paris. We were going to live there and I was going to use the rest of my money to take care of Mathieu."

"Don't leave. I can't take it when you're gone. I feel so alone, even with Alfred here. You are supposed to stay here forever."

France smiled warmly at him.

"And Mathieu?"

"And Matthew too."

"I do like the boy, you know."

France nodded.

"I heard."

"Just because I love you, doesn't mean we can let the other nations get suspicious," England said quickly. "We need to keep fighting when others are around, understand?"

"As long as I can hold your hand under the table."

"That's all right with me."

France kissed him and England was happy.

* * *

><p>AN: A FrUk request for :nekohikari604:<p>

They kinda made up a little quickly, but so what!

If you want a request, just message me! And if I owe you a request, send me a message to check up on it!

See ya soon!

More...


	11. Potion

MarVex Request for ImRougeTheBat (on dA)

"One more week and it's done!" he almost yelled in happiness.

"What is?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

He spun around in surprise and hid the beaker behind his back.

An eyebrow rose in amusement.

"N-Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered

With a flip of his rose-colored hair, Marluxia moved behind Vexen and grabbed the beaker.

Vexen gasped as Marluxia swirled the green liquid around.

"D-Don't do that! It's very unstable! That potion could explode!"

Marluxia grinned and rocked the beaker from side to side.

"Does this upset you, Vexen?"

Vexen's wide eyes narrowed.

"You're doing this just to spite me aren't you?"

Marluxia winked.

"Very good Vexen. Now," he tipped the beaker almost all the way over. "Care to tell me what this is?"

"It's nothing! Just put it down!"

"Why would I do that? It's fun to play with it."

"When it's stable you can twirl it all you want!"

"But if it's stable you won't squirm when I do this."

Vexen's face paled as Marluxia spun the beaker so fast a drop of liquid flew out.

He watched in horror as it landed on one of the many plants he had scattered around the lab.

They were used to detoxify different substances but these were for his newest experiment.

The drop splashed onto a leaf and it burst into flame.

The amusement in Marluxia's face died instantly.

Before Vexen could do anything, Marluxia had grasped the collar of his coat and was pushing him into the wall.

"What was that?" he hissed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Vexen shook his head frantically.

"N-NO! I told you it wasn't stable yet! It's not supposed to do that!"

"That's insubordination, Vexen. I'M in charge here."

"I wasn't trying to kill you! The mixture isn't done yet! It's missing one thing that I haven't been able to acquire yet!" He turned his face away and blushed. "Luckily it has to sit for twenty-eight days so I'm in no hurry."

Marluxia had noticed the barely hidden blush and smirked.

"What is the last ingredient Vexen?"

"I need something from a living species of flora that can control the flora around it."

"So in other words…me."

"Yes."

Marluxia put his face close to Vexen's trapped one and whispered, "What do you need from me?"

Vexen flushed.

"I need s-some of your hair and a little blood."

Marluxia glared at him.

His hair was the most important thing to the botanist.

No wonder Vexen was scared.

"It's either your hair and some of your blood or a leaf and some of the chlorophyll inside one of your heavily mutated plants."

Marluxia pulled back and crossed his arms.

"My pets are not mutated and you are not cutting them."

"That's why I suggested your hair and blood instead. I knew you wouldn't stand for your plants to be harmed." He took a shay breath and looked at Marluxia. "Can I cut a little hair then?"

Marluxia nodded slowly.

Vexen grabbed a nearby pair of scissors and approached Marluxia.

He closed his eyes and waited.

He heard a small 'snip' and retreating footsteps.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Vexen had moved back to his old position and looked slightly scared.

"What? Did you do something to my hair?"

Vexen shook his head quickly.

"I just cut a tiny bit off. I was just going to see if you were going to do anything in retaliation for the hair."

Marluxia reached up and felt his head.

It felt fine and his hair still felt perfect.

"It's fine. It still feels the same."

Vexen let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I take a small blood sample then?"

He waited until Marluxia consented and grabbed the supplies he would need.

"Please sit down," he said politely as he pointed to a chair.

Marluxia crossed to it and waited quietly.

Vexen pulled another chair up and sat down across from him.

"Can I have your hand?"

A large hand was outstretched and Vexen took it.

After cleaning it with an alcohol swab, he pricked the tip of Marluxia's pointer finger.

Marluxia didn't even flinch.

A simple finger prick was nothing compared to some of the wounds he had had before.

A small trickle of blood ran out of the cut and Vexen caught it in a test tube.

"There," he said after putting the test tube down and labeling it. "Thank you."

He tried to wrap a bandage around Marluxia's finger, but he pulled away.

"I'll just wear my gloves. You don't need to do that."

"If you're bleeding, the fibers will catch it and when you take your glove off, it'll pull on the cut."

"I'd rather that than walk around with a bandage on my finger."

"If you do that, you'll risk an infection and then what? No one will see it anyway. It'll be hidden by your glove."

Marluxia sighed and gave in knowing that Vexen wasn't going to drop the subject.

"What will happen now?"

"I'll put the blood and hair in."

"Can I watch?"

"Fine. Just stay out of the way."

He put the beaker of green liquid in front of him and dropped the blood in.

The liquid immediately hissed and foamed.

Vexen nodded like that was supposed to happen and waited for the bubbles to die down.

He took the small hair and let it fall in.

Immediately he bent down so he was on eyelevel with it.

Marluxia noticed and did the same.

The hair hit the liquid and it immediately stopped sputtering and turned a bright shade of pink.

"That's good," he muttered.

A small puff of smoke curled out the top of the beaker bringing with it a floral scent.

"I think it worked."

"What does it do?" Marluxia asked with interest.

As an answer, Vexen took the bud of small flower and put in the liquid.

When it hit the surface of the water, it started blossoming.

"Oh," Marluxia said in quiet awe.

"It's perfect!"

Vexen had straightened and was doing what some may call a victory lap.

"Why did you make that? You have no interest in flowers."

Vexen stopped immediately and didn't face Marluxia.

"I just wanted to try something new."

"That doesn't sound like you." He strolled to Vexen's side. "Why did you do it?"

Vexen turned bright red.

"It's for you," he admitted so quietly that the other man could have missed it.

"Really?"

"It's for your garden. I know that sometimes not all of your buds open and if you make them open it takes a lot of effort so I made that for you."

"You noticed how draining it is?' he asked with confusion on his face. "Why?"

"Because I," he stopped. He knew he had to say it now or he never would. "Because I love you!" he forced out quickly.

Marluxia took a step back and stared at him.

"D-Do you really?"

The blush on Vexen's face was enough of an answer for him.

"I love you too. That's why I had Xemnas bring you to Castle Oblivion. He thought it was best that you were at the Castle, but I said that you had an idea that was worth it."

He pulled Vexen into his arms.

"I always want you where I am."

"I promise to try my hardest."

* * *

><p>AN: I was in S.A. this weekend helping my sis and her husband move into their new house and they didn't have Internet! AH MAH GOSH! It was awful! But I wrote this on the way down and couldn't put it up until now, so here it is! I hope you like it!<p>

If you want a request, just contact me! ;)

See ya soon!


	12. Visit

SoKaiKu & Vin/Cloud Request for ILovKingdomHearts

"This is taking forever," Riku complained as he followed the giddy Sora.

"Can't you stop complaining for five minutes?" Kairi demanded. "The whole way here you sat in the back of the gummi ship and emoed in the corner. I wish I missed you more because then I could tolerate it."

"Oh you guys!" Sora scolded as he turned around, a giant smile planted on his face. "We're almost there! You're gonna be really excited about this!"

Riku sighed deeply and kept walking.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing here?" he asked.

Sora winked and stuck his tongue out.

"Nope! It's a surprise!"

Riku scowled at him as he turned around.

"Well I'M excited," Kairi said. "I LOVE surprises"

"Suck up," Riku shot at her and Kairi frowned.

Luckily Sora missed it as he had started humming to himself.

The trio walked in silence for a little while.

"How much longer?" Riku suddenly demanded.

He was tired of all the looks Kairi was shooting him, trying to make him apologize.

"We're almost there," Sora said slowly as he counted the houses they passed. "I've only been here once so I have to concentrate."

"Sora concentrating? We're doomed."

Kairi punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he muttered as he rubbed his sore arm.

"There!" Sora shouted and pointed at a red house that stood out from the rest so obviously that Riku and Kairi were amazed that he had to look for it.

"That looks like Vincent and Cloud," Riku commented.

The house didn't look like it fit in the family friendly neighborhood the couple had chosen.

It was the red of Vincent's scarf with black and silver touches. The house was rather large due to both men being paid well, but had an ominous tone to it, much like the men.

Kairi was reluctant to approach the house, but Sora and Riku had no such reservations.

Riku was immune to most darkness and he had lived in it so long that it no longer bothered him.

Sora on the other hand was just too positive to be scared away.

"Come on Kairi!" Sora called over his shoulder.

She took a quick look around and summoned her courage.

"Finally," Riku greeted as she dashed up the steps to join them.

"Yeah Kairi! Were you just gonna stand outside and miss all the fun?"

She shook her head.

Sora smiled and rang the doorbell.

They waited quietly for a few minutes.

"Who's there?" someone demanded.

"Uncle Cloud! It's me!" Sora yelled happily.

"Oh," the person in surprise.

The door was unlocked and thrown open.

A tall man with spiky blond hair was standing on the other side of the doorway with a shirt that had only two buttons done correctly and jeans with the zipper down. His usual earrings seemed to be missing as well.

"Sora!" he said with disguised unhappiness.

He was happy that his nephew was there but he always showed up when Cloud was busy.

"Bad timing?" Riku asked as he noticed Cloud's messy hair.

"Yeah actually, I was in the middle of-"

He was cut off by Vincent walking down the stairs, silent as usual.

Vincent looked a little tidier than his partner, but it was still easy to guess what they'd been up to.

"Uncle Cloud! You knew I was going to be here at one!"

Cloud looked a little sheepish but Vincent answered for him.

"It's my fault," he said simply. "Cloud has been away for a couple weeks and just got back this morning."

Riku nodded.

"I understand that. Sora is gone all the time and I get lonely too."

He put an arm around the brunette who had turned bright red.

"Not now Riku!" he ordered as he tried to push the older boy off.

Riku responded by pulling him closer.

Kairi sighed and pulled Riku off him.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said in relief as Riku glared at her.

"Are we going out today?" Vincent asked.

Cloud nodded.

"You better get dressed then."

Cloud blushed slightly and ran up the stairs.

As he passed Vincent, the assassin kissed his cheek which didn't help the rising color in his partner's face.

"I guess we know who bottoms then," Riku said suddenly.

"There was a question?" Vincent asked. "I thought it was obvious. There's no way, I'd be on the bottom."

"I guessed as much."

Vincent nodded.

Cloud ran back down the stairs and rejoined the group.

"Are we going then?" he demanded from his lover.

Vincent nodded again and the group headed out the door.

Riku grabbed Sora's hand as they walked and held it tightly so he couldn't get it back.

"Riku! Not here!" he yelled as started to blush again.

"Vincent and Cloud are doing it," he said simply and nodded to the pair.

The dark pair was indeed walking down the street hand-in-hand.

"Still!" Sora protested weakly.

Kairi ran up to them and took Sora's other hand.

"There," she said. "Now it looks like we're all just friends."

Riku smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Sora didn't look as happy but kept holding Riku's hand.

"I knew you liked it."

Sora blushed harder.

"Are you okay back there?" Cloud asked as he saw Sora's red face.

"Yeah, we're all good," Riku answered. "It's just a little hot out."

"I agree. It's too hot to have a picnic like Sora wanted, so let's just go to town and look around. You can get that bag you were looking for Kairi. "

"Sounds great!" she yelled happily.

They soon reached the town center and spent the rest of the day shopping.

* * *

><p>AN: SoKaiKu &amp; VinCloud Request for ILovKingdomHearts.

I've never had this many people in a request before. It really wasn't a request though because we kinda agreed that it was an Art Trade. I've never done that. It was a new experience and I don't regret it. I hope you like it.

If you want a request, just contact me!

See ya soon!


	13. Day Off

As silent as he was, he still wasn't quiet enough to pass the man unheard.

"Demyx," he warned slowly.

Demyx bit his lip and turned to face the angry man.

"Yes Saïx?" he asked warily.

"Where were you headed? You know you have missions to complete today."

"I do?" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I thought I was off today."

Saix's eyes narrowed.

"That didn't answer my question Demyx."

Demyx swallowed.

"T-The beach?"

"The beach?" Saïx repeated.

Demyx nodded.

"By yourself? Why would you want to do that?"

"I just wanted to see the waves. The sound calms me and helps me perfect my water clones."

Saix stared at him and didn't say anything for a while.

"I shall accompany you and watch your progress."

Demyx paled.

"You-you don't need to do that, sir."

"I can't trust you alone Demyx."

Saïx opened a portal and let Demyx pass through before him.

Demyx swallowed again and walked through.

Zexion looked up from his book and smiled.

"Oh there you are Demyx. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

The smile slipped off his face when Saïx stepped out behind him.

"Hello Saïx," he said shakily. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Six. I believe I sent you on a mission this morning."

Zexion glared at the use of his number.

"I was taking a break, SEVEN. I already completed that mission."

Saïx frowned when he was reminded that Zexion was a rank higher than him.

He may have become Second-in-command by an act, but Zexion had earned his position.

Zexion was only seventeen and Saïx HATED that he was a lesser Nobody compared to the teen.

Demyx just stared in fear at his two superiors.

"Umm…you had a mission for me, right Saïx?" he asked hopefully.

Saïx was still trying to murder Zexion with his eyes.

"No. I was mistaken. You shall work on your water clones and Six can resume his rest. I'm sure he's exhausted. Someone his size doesn't have much energy."

Zexion clenched his fists.

"Uh, hey guys. Why don't we all just relax and sit down?"

Saïx glared at Zexion before sitting down next to Demyx.

Zexion stayed on Demyx's other side.

The trio sat in uncomfortable silence.

Demyx cleared his throat.

"Uh hey, why don't we enjoy the beach? Anyone want to go swimming?"

He smiled uneasily.

Zexion glared at him.

"Did you really just ask that?" he asked coldly.

"Oops! Sorry Zexy."

"What about you Saïx?"

"The moon controls the water, so why would I decline?"

Saïx stood up and walked into a nearby changing room.

Demyx smiled and started to stand when Zexion pulled him back down.

He had a sharp frown on his face.

"What is Zexy?" he asked in confusion.

"You obviously just missed what he meant," he hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"The moon controls water? Are you blind?"

Demyx's puzzled face was enough of an answer for Zexion.

He sighed.

"He's the moon and you're the water Demyx. He's trying to say that he wants to control you!"

Demyx laughed.

"Don't be silly Zexy!"

He quickly kissed Zexion's forehead and ran into the changing room.

Demyx walked out with Saïx and headed straight to the water.

Demyx had his surfboard so he started surfing, but only went about five or six feet in.

He seemed to be watching Demyx surf which made Zexion slightly nervous.

Suddenly the wave Demyx was riding on faded out and Demyx fell.

Zexion's eyes widened in fear and he leapt to his feet to help, but Saïx was already there.

He caught Demyx in his arms and ran out of the water.

"Demyx!" Zexion yelled.

Saïx walked up to the beach towel Zexion was sitting on and Zexion scrambled off it to let Saïx lay Demyx on it.

"He-he isn't moving!" Zexion stuttered. "What do we do?"

"He was just scared. He passed out."

Zexion raised his eyes to glare at Saïx.

"You did this. I know you want Demyx. You have control over his power. Did you make him fall?" he demanded.

Saïx stared at him coolly and didn't say anything.

Demyx muttered something and slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you okay Demyx?" Zexion asked with worried eyes.

He nodded.

"How's your head?" Saïx inquired.

"It's okay."

"Demyx! Saïx just tried to kill you!"

Demyx looked at him.

"Why would you say that? That wasn't very nice."

"For what reason would I do that, Six? Killing Nine doesn't benefit me in any way."

"Yeah Zexy!"

Demyx crossed his arms and glared at him.

Zexion looked taken aback for a few moments, then stood up.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel."

He turned and walked into a portal.

"Zexy…" Demyx said sadly as he watched the other Nobody walk away.

"It's okay Demyx," Saïx said from behind him. Demyx to look at him and Saïx scooted closer. "I'm still here."

Demyx's eyes widened as Saïx leaned forward and gently kissed him.

"I love you Demyx," he whispered against his lips. "Zexion isn't good enough for you."

Demyx blushed as Saïx kissed him again.

"But what will Zexy do?" he asked.

"Lexaeus has had an eye on him for a while. He'll be fine."

"Okay then," Demyx said slowly and let Saïx kiss him again.

* * *

><p>AN: BlueDiamondPikachu93 on dA requested a fanfic about Demyx and Saïx at the beach so I thought of this. Like it?<p>

If you want a request, just contact me!


	14. Dancing

Ash and Kairi dancing in the moonlight

'I can't believe that Sora chose Riku over me! What does he even see in Riku? I mean come on!' Kairi thought in frustration as she stared at the water in front of her.

The waves rolled steadily towards her and then crashed right before her toes.

'Just like Sora. He searched for me for years and then turned away.'

She heard running footsteps behind her but she didn't turn.

'It's probably just someone jogging on the beach for exercise.' She frowned. 'Or it's Sora and Riku sneaking off to the island.'

"Kairi!" the person yelled and she turned in surprise.

A boy was racing towards her. He had black hair that was mostly covered by a red and white cap with a strange green symbol on it.

"Ash!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He caught up to her and bent over, panting.

"Did…you really…forget?" he managed.

"Forget?" she asked. "Forget what?"

He managed to slow his racing pulse and look up at her.

"You DID forget," he said crossly. "We said we were going to meet here tonight."

Something clicked in Kairi's head.

"Oh yeah…sorry I forgot." She looked away. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Did Sora finally choose Riku?"

She nodded.

"Took him long enough."

She glared at him and he shrugged.

"You know it's true."

"Did you come here just to pull at painful topics?" she demanded.

Ash chuckled and walked closer to her.

"Of course not. I came here for that date you promised me."

She smiled.

"It's about time. I thought had completely forgotten about that."

Ash reached out and took her hand.

"A date? You seriously think I would forget that?"

Kairi felt herself blush slightly.

"I'm glad you didn't."

Pikachu took that moment to pop out of the bag Ash had abandoned a few feet away.

"Pika!"

Ash sighed and turned to the mouse-like creature.

"Pikachu! I told you to stay in the bag!"

"Pika! Pika!"

Ash frowned a pulled a small ball out of his pocket.

"I didn't want to do this," he said as he made the little yellow mouse return to the Pokéball.

He turned back to Kairi.

"Sorry about that. He said he was going to be good."

Kairi laughed.

"It's okay. He just wanted to be with you."

"Yeah, but I want to be with YOU right now."

Kairi felt herself blush again.

Ash smiled and took both of her hands.

They walked to the edge of the water and sat down.

"The sun is setting," he said quietly.

"Yes it is. It's really pretty."

Ash nodded.

"I'm glad I'm watching it with you."

Kairi smiled.

"I am too."

The pair sat next to each other in silence and watched the sun slip into darkness.

"Kairi?" Ash started, looking deeply into the water to avoid looking at her.

She was surprised at the sudden mention of her name and turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…" Ash blushed slightly. "Would," his voice failed him and he took a deep breath. "Would you like…to dance?"

When he finished, Ash immediately hid his face in his knees.

Kairi stared at him in amazement.

"Are-are you serious?" she asked.

Ash buried his face deeper.

"I knew you wouldn't want to," he said quickly. "I just thought I would ask."

Ash jumped to his feet.

"I-I have to go now! I-I'll see you later!"

He started to grab his bag when Kairi put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not what I meant Ash," she explained calmly. "I was just surprised that you said that."

Ash turned to her.

"Really?"

Kairi nodded.

"I'd love to dance with you."

Ash's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" he asked again.

Kairi smiled.

"Of course."

Ash grinned widely and took her hand.

"You know there's no music, right Ash?"

Ash blushed slightly.

"Yeah I knew that."

He started singing quietly.

Come my love I'll tell you a tale,  
>Of a boy and girl<br>And there love story.  
>And how he loved her oh so much,<br>and all the charms she did possess

Kairi smiled in embarrassment but she was still happy.

Now this did happen once upon a time,  
>When things were not so complex.<br>And how he worshiped the ground she walked,  
>And when he looked he became obsessed.<p>

Ash began to turn slowly and led Kairi in the dance.

My love is like a storybook story,  
>But it's as real as the feelings I feel.<br>My love is like a storybook story,  
>But it's as real as the feelings I feel.<p>

Kairi stared at him in shock.

His love was stronger than the power so dark,  
>A prince could have within his keeping.<br>His spells to weave and steal her heart,  
>Within her heart but only sleeping.<p>

Ash pulled her close.

My love is like a storybook story,  
>But it's as real as the feelings I feel.<br>My love is like a storybook story,  
>But it's as real as the feelings I feel.<p>

Kairi's eyes widened at the close contact but didn't say anything.

And he said:  
>"Don't you know I love you oh, so much,<br>and lay my heart at the foot of your dress."  
>And she said:<br>"Don't you know that storybook loves,  
>Always have a happy ending."<p>

Ash leaned into Kairi and gently kissed her.

Then he swooped her up just like in the books  
>And on his stallion the rode away.<p>

The pair stopped dancing and just held each other.

My love is like a storybook story,  
>But it's as real as the feelings I feel.<br>My love is like a storybook story,  
>But it's as real as the feelings I feel.<p>

"I love you Kairi," Ash whispered.

Kairi felt herself blush again.

"I love you too Ash."

Ash smiled and picked her up.

"May I take you home, Princess?" he asked.

Kairi's blush deepened and she could only nod.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>AN: Bluediamondpikachu93 requested this. I hope you like it.<p>

If you want a request, just contact me! ^_^


End file.
